


You Can Trust Me

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Ending Is Good I Promise, Why Did I Write This?, more angst than the author intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bruce is broken down and hurt, and Clark is there to save him, and always will be.





	You Can Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was more angst than I intended. Also it took me way too long to decide a title for this. (Technically as I type this, I still haven't, but when you read it, I obviously will have) But I have officially written a getting together Superbat now. #OneLessThingOnMyBucketList #IShouldStopListeningToSlowSadRomanceSongsWhileWriting #ButAdeleMan #AndJohnLegend

Bruce woke up with a pounding heart in a cold sweat. He drew in a shaky breath and tried to calm his heartbeat. He closed his eyes. It had been awhile since he had had such a vivid nightmare about his parent's death, though he supposed his recent fight with Scarecrow and his damned fear toxin brought it on.

However this time, his nightmare hadn't stayed at the fatal night of the Wayne murder. It twisted and warped itself into other fear's of Bruce. Fears of losing his family, having them killed in the most twisted ways by Gotham's worst, all while begging Bruce to help.

Bruce sighed. He knew sleeping was a lost cause, so he pushed himself out of bed and planned to head towards the Batcave. A breeze from Bruce's window however, stopped him.

"Clark." Bruce said flatly, knowing the Man Of Steel was there, standing (or more likely, hovering) in his window.

"Bruce." Clark greeted, his voice timid. Bruce turned around to see Clark, basked in moonlight, hovering in midair, still wearing his Superman suit.

"I would ask why you're here, but I'm not stupid." Bruce ground out, glaring at Superman.

Clark sighed. "I was nearby, I heard your heartrate and breathing speed up. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Clark said, offering a concerned smile.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. It's human nature to have nightmares, _**Kal**_." Bruce spat, clearly indicating Clark, as an alien, didn't understand human nature.

Clark looked away. Though he would never admit it, especially not to Bruce, but he hated to be alienated (quite literally) out of society because of his species. It made him feel alone. "I have nightmares, too." Clark mumbled, looking away.

Bruce bit back a snide comment. "Anyhow, I'm fine. You can leave." Bruce said pointedly.

Clark bit his lip. "Are you sure you're okay?" Clark asked. _Not that the stubborn bat would admit it if he weren't._ Clark thought bitterly.

Bruce scowled. " ** _I'm. Fine_**." He grit out. "Now get the hell out of my house, Kent."

Clark locked eyes with Bruce. "You know, you don't have to be big and tough around everyone, Bruce. Sometimes it's okay to let your guard down." Clark said softly.

Bruce glared. "And why would I let it down to you, of all people?"

Bruce wasn't naive, or blind. He knew the Boy Scout had feelings for him. The two had a platonic relationship that Bruce wouldn't even call a friendship, but Clark wore his heart on his sleeve. Bruce refused to have a relationship with anyone he worked with, or really anyone in general. He wasn't one for love.

Clark offered Bruce puppy eyes. "I care about you Bruce. I trust you. And I would never betray you, or hurt you. _**Ever**_." Clark's words had a double meaning both men saw. He meant here and now with Bruce's nightmare, but he also meant it in a lasting, relationship hinting way.

Bruce narrowed his blue eyes. "I don't trust people. And I don't need someone to _**trust**_."

Clark let out a frustrated sigh. "Why not?" He exploded. "Believe it or not, there are actually good sides to having someone on your side!" Clark snapped.

Bruce snorted. "The benefits are not worth the risks." He said coolly.

Clark was so frustrated he could scream. "Is that all anything is to you? Calculations, risks, problems to solve?" Clark demanded. "Do you ever stop using your head for even a second and use your heart?"

Bruce set his jaw. "Emotions are dangerous, Kent. Some of the worst villains are fueled by twisted emotions that got out of hand." Bruce pointed out.

Clark laughed bitterly. "And how are you any different, Bruce Wayne, _**Batman**_?" Despite the livid rage in Bruce's eyes, Clark kept going. "You're fueled by emotions! You can't let your parent's death go, you constantly let it haunt you, and use your damned cape as an excuse to get that rage and hatred out on some poor street thug every night!" Clark hadn't realized he had gone too far until he saw the look on Bruce's face. The pure, raw, _**hurt**_ in the Dark Knight's eyes that he tried to hide with anger.

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Fucking. House." Bruce spat, his fists so tightly clenched that his palms were bleeding, and Clark knew it.

"Oh... Oh **_Rao_** , Bruce. Bruce, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Clark said, his eyes widening with guilt.

"Sorry?" Bruce whispered. " ** _Sorry_**?" The Caped Crusader demanded. "You're fucking sorry? That's it? That's what I get? You invade my privacy, badger me, insult me, and all you can say is sorry?" Bruce wanted to scream, but his voice was barely a whisper. He breathed harsh and fast, feeling his heartrate explode again with speed.

_He's right. You're nothing but a monster, pretending to be a noble hero. You hide in that suit and say you want to help people, but really you just can't let go. You're a coward, running from your own fears. And taking it out on everyone else. Cowardly monstrosity._ A voice in Bruce's head echoed. Bruce closed his eyes, trying to breath. It was just a side effect from Scarecrow's fear toxins, he told himself again and again.

"Bruce?" Clark's voice sounded far away. "Bruce, are you okay?"

Bruce grabbed his bed post, desperate for something to keep him upright. He felt like the world was spinning. He could barely hear anything above his own heart pounding in his head. Everything was too much and too little at the same time. His hands were shaking, and he barely even noticed when he sank to the ground. Bruce felt like a snake had coiled around his chest, making it hard to breath. He was too hot, and he was too cold. He couldn't feel his toes. His head hurt, he couldn't think. Why couldn't he think? Fear and panic were all Bruce could feel. Every muscle in his body was clenched, yet he could barely feel them. It was pure torture.

Clark was frozen for a moment, shocked by the sight of Bruce in this state. But he immediately sprung into action.

Clark flew across the room and knelt beside Bruce, wrapping the Dark Knight in a tight embrace. He ran his fingers through them Bruce's dark hair repeatedly.

"Hey, hey. Bruce, it's okay. Breath. Everything is okay. You're safe, no one can hurt you, okay?" Clark soothed. His brain went on autopilot and he was barely aware of what he was saying until he said it. "Bruce? Bruce, I promise, you're not a bad person. You're amazing. You're strong, handsome, smart, and so brave. You can get through this. I love you, Bruce." Clark whispered.

Clark heard Bruce's heartbeat slow down, and his breathing even out. He stopped shaking, but didn't pull himself from Clark's arms.

"Kal?" Bruce whispered, his voice still uneven.

"Yes?" Clark replied, his voice soft, still carding his fingers through Bruce's hair.

"Did you mean what you said?" Bruce asked, his voice serious. He was staring at Clark intently.

Clark drew in a deep breath. He knew exactly what Bruce was asking. "Yes, I meant it."

Bruce was quiet for a moment, and Clark could practically hear the gears in his head turning. "Why?" Bruce finally said.

Clark frowned. " _ **Why**_?"

Bruce sighed, lightly tracing the 'S' on Clark's chest with his hand. "Yes, why. You're the goddamned Man Of Steel. You could have anyone. There are hundreds better than me. I'm just a rich boy with problems. You said it yourself." Bruce locked eyes with Clark.

Clark winced. "I didn't mean that."

Bruce sighed. "That doesn't make it untrue."

Clark tightened his grip on Bruce. "Ma once said that we don't always love the person we want, but instead the person we need. I need **_you_** , Bruce. You're... You're so perfect." Clark whispered.

Bruce snorted. "Says America's favorite Boy Scout." He paused. "I'm awful at relationships, and I don't agree with dating dating those you work with." Bruce switched to his no nonsense voice.

"So? Bruce, how do you know? Please, if those are the only problems you have with this, then your argument is very weak." Clark said with a soft smile.

Bruce thought it over. He had to admit, a part of him did so badly want it. Clark was good, too good for him. And to have a chance with him, was almost too good to be true. He could make excuses all he wanted, but deep down, the truth was, Bruce was terrified. "Kal..." Bruce trailed off.

Clark stopped carding Bruce's hair to cup his face instead. "Yes?"

"If... If I say yes." Bruce held back a smile at the flicker of hope in Clark's eyes. "This has to go slow. I... I'm not ready for something big, and emotional. And I come with emotional baggage. And I'm busy a lot. And-" Clark put a finger to Bruce's lips.

"We can worry about the 'ands' later, okay?" Clark soothed. "So is that a yes?"

Bruce paused a moment. Then for the first time in too long, he went off of impulse and just let his heart decide. He leaned forward, and kissed Clark. It was a gentle, careful kiss, but when Bruce pulled away, his heart was warmed by the grin on Clark's face.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> See? I said the ending was fluffy! I feel like this fits a song, but I don't know what song. Any ideas?


End file.
